ze phantom hedgehog of ze opera
by Naruto the hedgehog
Summary: i come up with horrible summaries...the summary is within the sotry...


Well howdy there folks reading this fanfiction! As you may know I am naruto the hedgehog…well I'm not really a hedgehog nor is my name naruto….any ways, as you can see this my first fanfic, please go easy on my for I am just a beginner, if you feel like acting like a troll and flame me in the reviews….go ahead, I'm not stopping you, but if you are a nice fellow, I wish that you don't. Enough of me talking let's get on with the story! But before I do, you may have read the very first chapter….it sucked so I am making a new one, so enjoy and please tell me if there are any misspellings and typos…..well onward to the story!

Summary: Naruto and lexen have always troubled with people's feelings, but what happens when they end a perfectly good friendship which involves one to leave London? 10years later, a strange "phantom" has been haunting the very opera house and won't leave for certain reasons, will professor Layton be able to figure out the cause?

Ze phantom hedgehog of ze opera

Chapter 1: a terrible beginning

It was a Saturday morning at the city known as London. Many people walking or driving to work, and kids walking to school, it may have seemed normal until that fateful day. Layton was reading newspaper involving the accident that had just recently happened at the opera house that involved a beloved boy to die, and others injured. Layton set the newspaper down and drank the remaining tea left on the cup and stood up. He grabbed his top hat and walked out of his office, walking towards his car. Luke was waiting for the professor in the car ready to set off on yet another adventure with his friend and mentor. As Layton started the small little red car, Luke asked the professor "Professor, why are we going to investigate a murder mystery that happened 2 days ago?" "Well, it has caught my attention that in the opera house, many have rumored that a phantom lurks the house, willing to murder those who love." Said the professor as he drove. "But what I don't get is that one of the dead men in the house was Alvin, London's most adored boy." Luke commented about this Alvin character, which seemed to have the same respect as the professor, but at a very young age seemed very unique about Alvin. "Well not all hero's may have choices to live, possibly fate brought Alvin to the opera house to meet his death" Layton said while arriving at a run-down opera house which is still attracting many visitors to this day. Layton got out of the car followed by Luke and looked at the opera house. "You know professor I think this is going to be one of the most puzzling mysteries we have ever encountered." Luke commented, all the professor said was "and our first super-natural case as well." As Layton and Luke walked towards the opera house, both the professor and Luke felt as if someone, or something was watching them, but as Luke turned around to see who it was, he was gone. Luke as scared as ever asked the professor about the history of the opera house. Layton nodded and explained the entire story "this all began about 10 to 20 years ago, the year the opera house was first, the most popular attraction here in London, many came far and near to see sonic and shadow the hedgehogs opera creations and I tell you, it was astonishing" Layton continued the story as both he and Luke entered the opera house. As they did, a hedgehog came out of the shadows and took off his hoodie. "Hmm, both of them are talking about the story me and lexen caused 30 years ago, those memories are painful…whatever pain feels like." Said the orange hedgehog. "but it is nice to remember what did happen" the orange hedgehog said as he walked out of the shadows and looked at the big clock tower known as big ben. The hedgehog then hid from the people who were watching the opera house, trying not to remember to what they have lost. "Damn, they still miss Alvin, but why did he kill him…" asked the hedgehog to himself as he disappeared in darkness.

Who is the strange hedgehog, who murdered Alvin and the bystanders with Alvin?

Find out next time! I also have an idea, since this chapter revolves in the present, the next 2 chapters (or 3 or 4 ._.) will revolve around Naruto's memory (damn I just spoiled it X3) anyways, have a day filled with mystics and wonders! Bye!


End file.
